Aikia (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: A Shadow X OC love story. This time I am using my new personal Snow Leopard OC that goes by Cat, or Aikia. It starts out shortly after she was created when the important events of her life start to unfold. Aikia, for this instance will be pronounced something like/as "A-Kai-Ah", and not like the home furniture store IKEA.
1. Chapter One

Aikia

Aikia

 _Chapter One_

"Cat, wake up. It's time to start the routine." I opened my eyes and found them upon the same old scientist, Cross, his voice echoing in the cylinder of glass in which I was held, the bubbles in the liquid ever flowing upwards.

"I thought I told you to call the experiment Aikia, as we had all agreed we shouldn't give it a 'pet' name. It's a thing, an object to not get attached too." The other scientist, Gray, this one older and more stern than the other, scribbling down on some paper clipped tightly to a clipboard.

The first scientist operated the machine I was held in and the liquid drained from the vat, bubbling down into the dark grid on the floor of the vat, one last bubble forcing its way through, touching the open air then popping with a splatter. With a release in pressure and air hissing, the glass popped up and was lifted well above my head. I sat on the floor as usual and slid my feet to the ground, Cross wrapping a robe around my shoulders as he usually did. I grabbed at the edges of it and pulled it closer.

I walked next to the scientists as we made our way out of the room and down the hall to the right, the cameras up top continued their usual spinning as the red lights flashed periodically. Soon reaching the door the oldest scientist stepped up as a light blue light scanned his eyes.

"Professor Gray, access granted." The metal machine spoke. The next scientist stood in the same place as Gray once had and continued the ritual. "Professor Cross, access granted."

The door opened with a notifying 'click' and we all ushered into the well lit examination room. I walked towards the table and used the stepping stool to help hoist myself up on it, the paper crunching and slipping between the surfaces underneath. I sat and pulled my long, thick tail close and let it lay over my legs. The tip twitched and flicked with my mood. I stroked my hand along my thick fur, the white, black rings, and grey circular patches were brushed out in the corresponding direction, smoothing out and becoming more silk-like as my fur dried to the air.

"Finger." Cross held out a cuff for the tip of my finger, a machine in the other hand.

I pointed out my index finger and he slipped it on. The machine started to beep periodically. After a minute he nodded to himself and scribbled on paper that was contained in a folder. He followed up with checking my ears, nose, and mouth with lights and reflective objects. Soon after he checked the metal bands that were screwed into my wrist. He also examined the metal band around my neck that shocked me whenever I did something wrong, disobeyed orders, or got too excited. He pulled down a strange contraption from the ceiling.

"Look through the holes with the screens." I nodded and did as such, unfamiliar with this. A light flashed blindingly. I blinked and jolted back, startled. He laughed a little, "Sorry. I should have warned you." He looked towards a computer screen, an image had appeared. He studied it, "Seems your eyes are perfectly healthy." He went back to the paper and scratched down something.

Fully regaining my sight, I looked from Cross to Gray. Gray grabbed a syringe and beckoned for me to lift my arm. I tilted my head, this part was also new for the routine. I hesitantly reached out to him, unsure of what was to happen, insecure about what he had wanted. He grabbed for a rubber band and tied it to the top of my arm and tried to brush back the fur on my inner elbow. I watched curiously; within due time the needle approached and slipped into my body, red liquid pouring into the glass nearly immediately. I closed my eyes tightly, my head shifting away. I refused to let my arm move, not wanting to cause further damage, eyes watering, hands shaking, I did not want to see this strange sight, accompanied by mild pain.

The warmth and burn left my elbow as something was pressed against it, the rubber band removed. I breathed in heavily, not realizing that I had stopped. I panted, trying to regain my breath, while making each one deep so I would calm. I held my arm close and slowly took a look at it. A brown rectangle clung to my fur remarkably well. I sniffed it, my nose scrunching up from the foreign, foul smell. I shook my head then sneezed. I brushed my white hair back out of my face and studied the scientists. I was not sure what they were doing but it was not long before Gray turned, facing me, his eyes on Cross.

"Her DNA is stable now. She's also fully grown. I guess that treatment we administered went a long way." Gray's gazed fixed on my own, "Aikia, come to the scale now."

I carefully slid off the table, each step was wobbly as I made my way to the white and black scale. I stood in the middle as I usually did and watched the digits change. I looked to Gray when they stopped.

"Seventy-seven pounds…" He muttered and scribbled on his clip board. "Now over by the door for measurement." He shooed me with his hand. Obeying once more I stood where he asked, my feet flat, shoulders square, back straight. "Three feet in height…" He muttered as he glanced up only to let his gaze fall to his clip board once more, his hand still scribbling.

"She grew faster than we expected." Cross ran his fingers back through his brown hair causing it to stick up in silly ways. I bit my lip holding back a giggle.

"I suppose its time for the next step, isn't it?" Gray sighed.

"You don't mean… Like the others? Already? We haven't adjusted for her yet, we don't know if she's even capable. You know what happened to the others. We wont have any more funding, or a job if this doesn't go right. This is our last chance! She's not ready." Cross spit out, tension building in the air.

"Yes, I know, but her body is ready. We have to do this sooner rather than later. We are being pressed for time constantly from them. They could cut our funding at any moment regardless." He grumbled, his clip board falling to his side, his knuckles white. Silence overcome them.

I went over to Cross' side like a ghost went and tugged at his long, white lab coat. The tension started to break as a sheepish smile with soft eyes stared down at me. He petted my head as to say 'everything is alright' and went on his way to open the door.

"Just… give me a few hours for me to adjust the levels on the main machine. No need to anything too rash. Maybe administer the examination test for some idea as to what we are dealing with for her." Cross left, determined.

Gray sighed, "Getting attached was always your downfall Cross." He muttered to himself then motioned for me to follow him, "Come." He started to walk towards where Cross had went. I followed behind him, careful to not stray.

Gray once again stepped up towards a door, the same light as before scanned him, granting him access. I walked in behind him, the door closing after we had entered. He guided me over to a room with a large glass window and let me inside. Several wires hanged down in the middle of the room, metal clamps jutting out from the wall. I glanced around quickly, spying Cross at another machine, much different and larger than any other machine I had examined previously, including the one in which I just encountered.

"Stand here." Gray pointed to the middle of the mess of wires, where the metal sprung forth from the wall. I took my place, ever wishing to disobey, my stomach turning. He clamped the metal to my limbs and attached the wires to various areas of my body: head, chest, both arms and both legs, each finger, and both my soft, fluffy ears. "I'm going to run some tests. I'll be on the other side of that glass." He left the room, the door closed with an air-tight seal with the seven metal barriers that kept me from where both Gray and Cross were.

Metal and electronics suddenly buzzed and hummed, coming to life. A faint screen could barely be seen on the glass facing outwards towards Gray. I could not make out what it was, or what it was doing. A hidden sliding panel in the ceiling slid open, a syringe filled with green liquid moved down then towards my neck. It stuck into the only area in which it could get to and injected the liquid before making its escape back into the ceiling.

My vision started to get blurry and the seams of the room started to spew out black gunk. As if it were living it pooled into the middle of the room, forming, bubbling, and dripping into a form growing in height, gaining width, as shapes fashioned. Terrified, I struggled against the metal grasps. I looked to each arm, the metal started to turn black and organic, growing over my body. I screamed, panicking, my breath coming out in shallow breaths as the black gunk fully formed, mimicking a shape of myself. The same height, the same tail, but the colours were not the same. It still remained that putrid black, currents circled where my patches of black and grey fur were.

The living mass of metal consumed my body until it reached just under my jaw and all around my hairline, threatening to cover the rest of my face. Tears fell from my eyes, a red glow emanating from my red, right eye, reflecting in the tears. The shadow of a me stepped forward dauntingly, challenging, tormenting, its arm turning into a sharpened spike.

"Choose: life, death." The organic metal dared to reach up to my bottom lip. Crying out again, the very being of me begging to live, fighting to stay sane, something burst forth from within me; the figure and metal quivered, being thrown back away from me, and dissolved into nothing, leaving me to wonder if it really happened, or if it was all just an illusion.

 _Chapter Two_

~3~


	2. Chapter Two

Fresh cool air whisked around my cheek. I looked over to find the door open with Gray in the entrance. He came over and released me. A small whimper escaped as I slumped to my knees, my legs too shaky and weak to hold me properly. Gray sighed and insisted on recording data on his clipboard.

"Well, at least you did better than the others. Come along now, Aikia." Gray held out a hand.

I refused to take his hand and found a means to stand on my own, letting the wall support me when needed. He just shrugged and headed off. I staggered forward, each step becoming more steady than the last. Gray handed the clipboard to Cross; with a quick examination Cross made some final adjustments to the large machine.

"We should let her rest first. Look at her. She's paler than she was, and she has a face covered in fur. Imagine how she would look without the fur, the poor thing… It's always so hard on them." Cross fretted.

"Stop attaching yourself. This is your job. You do it then retire at night. You don't bring home here and you don't bring here home." Gray gave the machine power and opened the door to the room with a key card. "Go on in Aikia."

I slowly went through the door and looked back at the scientists; Cross was grim, while Gray had determination. The door was pulled shut and locked, a red light indicating that it was impassable. I stepped towards the door, unsure of where to go or what to do. Why weren't either of them following me, or guiding me? The door opened to the machine, my ears turning to the noise, I stared through into the machine. I sniffed the air then looked back to both Cross and Gray.

"Enter please, Cat." Cross stood ready at the operating system.

I hesitated for a moment then made my way into the chamber of the machine. In the middle was a depression in a circle, nothing else was in the room or defined it. I made my way to the depression and sat down in the middle. The only exist closed, acting as a barrier between me and freedom of the metal wasteland that was around me. Why am I here? The machine hummed to life, the metal on my wrists were pulled to the floor, but the metal on my neck was unaffected. Weird sensations ran through my body; I closed my eyes, evening out my breath. A mechanic buzz came form above, peering up I discovered a small door opening. From above came down a strange hat with a mess of wires attached to it. Held firmly in place from a pole, it slipped it onto my head. With it in place the pole lifted up and went back into the roof of the structure. Electrical pulses started to tingle my scalp. Shortly after I started to feel my energy drain, each electrical pulse coming in stronger than before, each wave getting more uncomfortable, soon bordering on pain.

I tried to pull my arms free from the ground but I was unable to budge them. My strength continued to wean as energy was sapped from my body. My heart beat began to accelerate and pump harder; my breaths got heavier, the feeling of lacking oxygen getting ever more eminent. The machine hummed louder, the air getting thicker, the surrounding space getting hotter. Alarms rang to life, hollowed out from the thick plating of the machine. Voices were drowned out into the background of each alarm; "Stop… heat… evacuate… leave… need…" I tried to figure out who was saying what, what the other words could have been through each pulse. An explosion rang, the metal vibrating accordingly to the sound. A bright white light soon came from nothing, blinding me.

I jerked awake, looking around quickly to assess what had happened. Green leaves and grass surrounded the small clearing I was in. Birds chirped towards the sun, the sky; small floating and flying things swept along with the wind peacefully. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, my body ached, each movement required great effort. My arm started to sting suddenly, getting worse with each pulse. I examined my arm, a large gash refusing to close went from above my elbow up to nearly my shoulder, dried blood coated and clung to my fur, the wound bleeding lightly now. I swallowed hard, sickened by the sight of the wound and pushed myself forward. I need to move on from here… I don't know where here is but I feel that staying is bad. I looked for a small path or trail, whatever would seem to be an easier route to take.

Soon spying a small opening I limped closer, soon finding it suitable enough to attempt the route. I traveled down the winding trail until it started to get dark. My stomach rumbled, and the chill of the night danced along the edges of my fur. It wasn't too long before everything was cast into a shadow of what it was, blending everything into a mess; unable to tell tail from tree, I curled up on the ground huddled against the nearest solid surface. My entire mouth begged for some water, wanting relief from being parched. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep; the cold slowly seeped deeper though my fur. Sleep evaded me skilfully, minutes feeling like hours.

Bushes rustled deep in the dark. I jumped, startled, darting towards the direction of the noise. Fog had began to creep through the foliage along the ground and around me. Small dog-like creatures emerged from the bushes, their teeth glinting in the little light that dared to shine, their eyes glowing and reflecting ominously through the dark. Patches of fur seemed to be missing from their bodies.

I forced myself to stand as they approached, spreading out, working as a pack. I dashed while I had an opening, the bushes rustled behind me and to my sides. I tripped and stumbled through the trees and tall grass. A loud snarl erupted nearly next to me and something hit my foot. I fell and rolled, fear pushing me to my feet once more, running uncontrollably, all my surroundings became part of the enemy. Rumbling echoed through the trees from ahead; the tree line ended up ahead. Bursting forth, I found myself at a ledge; trying to slid to a stop, my body jerking and twisting against my will, pushing forward still with fear that knew no bounds, I grew ever closer to the cliff. Managing to stop at the last moment, I looked back towards the tree lines, the enemy not giving up. My body jolted, wanting to run, but instead I froze in that stance, unable to move another inch, my eyes locked onto theirs.

Suddenly I fell, dirt and rock falling along side me; the side of the cliff I was standing on had crumbled and broke from my weight. My body smacked against the water and I was pulled to the bottom and dragged along with a strong, icy current. I fought for the surface, unsure of which way was up as I tumbled and twirled. I managed to get my head above for a moment, allowing me to gasp in some air; quickly the current pulled me back down, smashing me against rocks mercilessly. I was soon tossed out into the air, water insisting it stayed with me, then another pool of water swallowed me up, twirling me three times before I could regain my bearings. The water that had once pulled me had subsided and I was able to get to the surface. Gasping for air I fought to stay floating, I kicked my feet as hard as I could muster and looked for anywhere in which I could pull myself onto land.

Eventually there was a ledge low enough that I took my chance and grabbed hold of the ground that held the water in its form and I pulled; the dirt and grass gave way to my weight, unable to hold. I drifted a little and tried again only for the roots to give out. Tossing what little I had hold of into the water, I dug both my hands into the dirt as much as I could. I pulled and grasped and fought until I was able to roll myself onto land.

I focused on catching my breath, coughing here and there, some water escaping from my lungs. Fatigue numbed my senses and pulled at my consciousness, but the pain and the icy cold water that clung to my bones insisted on keeping me awake. A small voice inside of me urged me to keep going. Rolling to my side I yelped and stopped moving. Biting at my lip I looked towards my side where the pain shot through. Fresh blood leaked out, a new gash making itself known. I checked on the old one, it too was bleeding much more than before. With a quick examination of the rest of me other sore sports, cuts, and other painful areas were made apparent. The thin lab clothes I had on were now also quite torn, now mere rags, a ghost of their former selves.

I forced myself to my hands and knees, wincing and groaning with each throb. Shoving myself to my feet I cried out, bones cracking back into place. A couple tears formed and dripped down, my canine digging into my lip. My lungs soon burned for air; I breathed heavily and spat at the ground. Once I was disposed to move, I fought onward into the shadows of trees and trails once more.

Swaying from side to side with each step, the fatigue fought relentlessly, becoming more dominant than the pain. Time was faded into the background and barely recognized, shaped and shadows registered than were forgotten moments later; my head could do nothing but hang low, my eyes following the same pattern, giving into the exhaustion. Pure darkness fazed in and out, memory a thing of the past, I pressed on for as long as I could; darkness soon won the battle before I could even realize it.


	3. Chapter Three

Dull pain and slight tugging at the edges of my arm pulled my mind into the light. Looking over a black hedgehog was finishing up stitches on my arm. He soon wrapped it up in bandage and looked into my eyes. He remained silent and still, then went back to tending to me. Once the bandage was secure, he examined the metal bangles that were fastened to my wrists. I pulled against his grip, too weak to break his hold, he read what was on them, looking at the seams. He pushed down on a rectangular panel and pushed up; the panel came off and information was inscribed on the inner plane. He flipped out a small device, a few taps and clicks were done, then it disappeared to whence it came. He slid the panel back on and left the room.

I lifted my arm and looked to the bangle myself; I had never paid much attention to what was on it. I always wanted to ignore it and the dull ache that emanated from the area whenever I focused too hard. Text was written on it, I tried to remember the small language lessons Cross used to give me in secret when it was night; 'Project: AIKIA - /07' I mouthed, sounding out the words slowly inside my head. I ran my finger along the red battered and chipped paint.

The black hedgehog came back, a bag of blood in hand. He grabbed hold of my arm and readied me to receive the blood. I pulled and whimpered, my body only sliding closer to him, my weight too light, my muscles too weak. Giving up I held my breath, closing my eyes tightly. It did not take long before it was over, his grasp slipping away; free I slipped under and hid whatever sheets that were resting by my feet. I bunched them up on my feet, neck, ears, and face, my tail following suit, covering my body. Footsteps lead out of the room, getting quieter until they remained a distant memory.

Gray's voice echoed in my head, "Aikia, that's her name. Considering it is project AIKIA, Advanced Intuitive Keen Immortal Assassin." I closed my eyes, wanting to forget. The black hedgehog's voice could be heard, but it was quiet, his words too low to make out. I tried to make it out for a few minutes than gave up. Who is he anyways? Is he with Gray and Cross…? What happened? I know there was a bright light, but after that…

A clatter of a plate hitting a table came from behind me, footsteps leaving again. Curiosity got the better of me, and I twisted around to peek out at what it was. Pain shot up and down my body. There was this strange heap of things on a plate. Is it food? I slowly sniffed the air and scrunched up my nose. It doesn't look like the food Gray gave me… it was green jelly cubes, and this is not green. I don't think its jelly. I picked up a fork that laid on the plate and poked the firm white structure in a vague diamond shape. Green, orange, and off-white spirals with red half-liquid half-solid stuff mixed into it. Hints of white flakes were noticeable on top. Movement caught my eyes, red eyes stared at me from the doorway. My stomach growled lowly.

"It's food… You eat it… with what you're holding…" The ebony hedgehog kept watching.

I slowly just sat up, taking it more like an order, and poked the prongs of the fork through the substances and ate. It wasn't all pleasant, but I ate as much as I could handle.

"It's pasta… and chicken breast. Have you not seen it before?" He asked.

I looked to him and hesitantly shook my head. Maybe he wasn't working with Gray and Cross…

He sighed and folded his arms, "Well, what did you eat?"

I hesitated, but responded, "Cubes… green… jelly… clear." I made a small square with a finger in the air.

He shook his head, "Where did you come from?"

I looked down thinking. I don't know where I am… I don't know how I got here. I don't know where I even was. I closed my eyes, thinking a little more. I shook my head, "Facility number 0-1-1."

"That doesn't tell me anything." His tone held annoyance.

I stayed silent and kept looking down, my arms gripped onto the edge of the bed and remained tense. Please don't shock me… please…

He approached and lifted my head so my eyes met his, "Where are you from?" He growled.

My heart pounded, a lump formed in my throat, my eyes dared to water. "I don't know…" I gripped onto the metal clinging to my neck.

His eyes fell to my hand and followed along the metal ring. He seemed to come to a realization and slipped his hand away, creating some distance between us. I curled up, pulling my knees close, disregarding how much pain it dealt; I curled my fingers into my hair and buried my face into my knees. Breathe, Cat, breathe…

Footsteps led out of the room, came then left again, the door creaking, but it didn't close. After a few minutes of calming down I dared to look at the door. It was cracked open an inch. I'm not trapped… Neatly folded blankets rested on the floor close to the door. I inched myself up and retrieved them, dragging the stand of blood along; scurrying myself under the blankets I hid and made myself as flat as I could to the bed. I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head more, leaving an opening large enough for air to pass freely. This is much more comfortable than the vat I was in. I may be able to sleep well, even if it's just this once…

Bright sun invaded, bringing me to my senses. I looked to its source, a window. It was warm and soothing. A door creaked open, drawing my eyes to it. The hedgehog stood in the doorway, a white bat at his side. I pulled the sheets closer to my body.

"She's pretty cute." The white bat rested her hand on her hip, the hedgehog ignoring her statement.

I watched them come over, the bat approaching closer than the hedgehog.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked.

"… Which one?" I thought of the two that were given, unsure of which one to use.

"Tell me both and I'll call you whatever one you prefer." She smiled softly.

I hesitated, "Aikia… and Cat… it was Cathy… what it was short for… I… like Cat."

"Okay Cat… I'm Rouge, and Mr. Grumpy over here is Shadow." She nodded her head towards him.

"Okay…" I quietly acknowledged.

"Do you have any questions you want to ask me?" She crouched down until she was more level with me and the bed.

"Are you… part of the team…? With Gray… and Cross?" I looked at her outfit. "You don't look like you're a scientist."

She shook her head. "So Gray and Cross were scientists? Do you know anything else about them?"

Their image flashed behind my eyes, "They were oldish…"

"Nothing else?"

I shook my head. Looks were exchanged between the two.

Shadow came a little closer, "How did you get out of there?"

"I don't know… There was this light… it was really bright… I couldn't see… I woke up with green everywhere… I didn't see anyone, or anything I know." I slowly sat up.

"What caused the light? Where did it come from?" He pushed.

The machine maybe? I remember alarms. I think something malfunctioned. I think something overheated? I don't know…

"Well?" He stared into me.

"I don't know… I was in a machine… and… I think something went wrong… there were alarms…" I pulled my knees close. He sighed.

"I… Are… Do you… want to find it…?" I looked up at them. He nodded firmly. "Please… d-don't make me go b-back…" I took a deep breath and bit my lip as tears start to swell in my eyes.

"Shh… we wont take you back… everything is alright." Rouge kept her voice soft.

I breathed deeply, and pointed to the back of my neck, to a portion of the metal where a small risen area was. "Here… they put a tracker… Can't remove… don't remove…" I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Why don't you want it off?" She seemed concerned.

"It hurts… It's bad so it hurts… when I'm bad it hurts…" I swallowed hard.

Shadow left the room, a sense of purpose about him.

"Shadow…!" She called after him, wanting to follow him. She turned back to me, now on her feet, "It'll be okay sweetie… Just… rest here." She followed the path in which he had taken.

I remained, adamant on remaining warm, in the comfort of the bed. I wonder where they are going… are they already going to try and find where I came from?

The door creaked open, my attention caught by it. Rouge stood there, Shadow absent. I snuggled the blankets more. I hadn't moved much since earlier this day. She sighed and leaned against the entrance.

"Shadow wanted me to check on you. He's still out there looking around. He'll probably be out all night." She waved her hand in the air.

"Do you…" I began, my stomach quivering and rumbling, "know where food is…?"

"Seriously…? Well… okay then… I'll show you. I guess Mr. Grumpy didn't want you to know your way around." She left the doorway. I slowly got up and followed her cautiously. I quickly found myself in the kitchen. She pointed to the cupboards and walk-in pantry. "So food is in there… as well as in the fridge." She went to the counter and pointed out some sections of storage, "Utensils are in here, pots and pans are there… so feel free to make whatever you like. If he has a problem with that he'll have to go through me." She smiled.

"Um… okay… so… how does one 'make' food?" I asked and walked closer to the pantry. "And… what is this stuff?" I gestured to the stuff in the pantry. "And what are these… contraptions?" I looked to the stove, fridge, and sink.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She flipped her hand to her hip.

I shook my head, "They… the scientists… they fed me green… clear jelly… stuff." I made a small square with my hand. "I don't know what it is… where they got it… I was just given it."

Rouge sighed and whipped out a frying pan. "Alright sweetie, let's give you a little one o one about cooking."


	4. Chapter four

I scoffed down on fish and chips, Rouge cleaning the mess we had created. She glanced over smiling some, "You really like that don't you?" She noticed that the fries I was eating had more ketchup than fry, "I guess you really like ketchup too huh? It's like your having fries with your ketchup and not ketchup with your fries." She snickered lightly.

I nodded happily, finishing off my fish, and continued to nibble on the few fries that were left. The door knob jiggled, my ears perking up to the sudden noise. Rouge turned her attention to it as well. Shadow stepped in, something dark in his hand.

"I managed to find the place… I wasn't able to stay long. Some sort of company was all over the place not long after I got there. It was like G.U.N., however… it clearly wasn't them. But they seem to have a lot of power and personal at their disposal." He came over to me and dropped the dark object he was holding on my lap. "Whatever this is, it was meant for you." he looked to Rouge, "I need to report this. There's something going on, and I don't like it."

"It's really that big? How many people where there? What were they doing?" Rouge's demeanour completely switched from sweet and soft to something more dutiful, sinister, almost.

I looked down and studied what Shadow had handed me. It was meant for me he said….? Upon inspection it seemed to be some sort of clothing, or armour. Suddenly, it began to move, within just one second, it wrapped itself around me, forming to my figure, fitting perfectly around me, ripping off the old clothes I had on. The bangles around my wrist were attacked by the moving black clothing, the pain seemingly blocked out. Soon the screws popped out, and the bangles slid off. Next, the choker on my neck and the tracker was attacked, and removed. Shadow held a spear of energy, wanting to attack, but hesitant to cause damage. Rouge had stepped towards me, shock evident on her face.

"Master… what do you wish to call me? I disposed of those sickening objects for you." A voice came from the armour, a red gem glowing on my chest.

I was rendered speechless, panic had slipped around me and trapped me in its web.

"I wont hurt you. I was made for you. Meant to help you… I have no intentions in doing whatever our creators wish, my intentions lie with yours." The armour spoke again, its voice feminine sounding.

"Living armour….?" Rouge looked to Shadow.

"Apparently so… Our report… This is going to get messy." Shadow sighed.

I looked at them, then to the armour that had fitted itself to me. It barely covered my body. I slowly went to touch my flesh and was greeted by a surprise; some sort of barrier was being held together above my flesh.

"I may not look much like proper armour, but I assure you that I can work very efficiently as armour… I can also transform into clothing of your own tastes, if you so wish it." The armour began to explain, "I can also store your weapons within me, digitally. I'm both organic and inorganic. Machine, yet alive and sentient. My parts hold together a barrier to protect you, minimize weight, and maximize your speed, skills, and I manage your powers. I can camouflage you into whatever background you are in if necessary. I can talk as I am now to you, or I can speak to you through a head piece on your ear so the enemy doesn't hear our conversation. I can monitor your vitals, and much more. We'll start to sync more appropriately as we stay together like this, and fight together. Do you understand? It'll take time for you to get used to this. I'll guide you as I need to, and explain in more detail when needed." I could feel her looking at me somehow.

"I… I… understand…?" I breathed out. That's a lot to take in all at once… Is this all just another hallucination?

"A name… You need to name me." She insisted.

I examined her, she was black, and she had a red gem. So maybe something based on her appearance? Her colour? I don't want to name her 'Blacky'… This is insane. How can I even be okay with this? I gripped the edge of the chair I was on. Some strange living thing wrapped itself onto me like a skin suit! And it wants me to give it a name?! At least maybe… if I do give it a name, maybe it will leave me alone for a little while. So I can think… Maybe Night? For a name… no… Nocturnal? It's a bit long… but… I like it. "N-Nocturnal… Nocturnal shall be your name…"

"Then I shall accept that name, Master. I shall be Nocturnal."

I looked up to Shadow and Rouge. I wanted guidance. I wanted someone to say that it was okay. Or maybe to say it was a dream. Maybe for me to wake up. I didn't know how to deal with this, what kind of protocol this would be. I didn't know if I even wanted this. All that was offered was silence, and staring. Soon their eyes met each others, and they turned their bodies away, they began muttering amongst themselves, keeping their voices too low for me to know what they were saying.

I sighed and shakily curled up. What am I going to do? I stared at the red gem on my chest. Can I even put any trust into something that Cross and Gray made? Well… they did also make me… and I have to put some sort of trust in myself… maybe… she wont be so bad? But living sentient armour…it just seems so strange… maybe even wrong?

"The faster you accept this, the faster we will work better together. I'm not saying you have to like it this moment, but the sooner the better, Master." Nocturnal spoke, as if she were responding to my thoughts and feelings.

"Why… do you call me Master?" I whispered softly.

"That is what you are to me. The one I must obey. If you ask me to call you something else, I will obey."

I hesitantly gave a response, "I don't care much… but feel free to also call me Cat."

"Okay. Oh… and you should get rid of this. It's still active, and since they had found out that the place fell apart, and are looking into it, they are bound to find no evidence that you perished, and on top of that, they can pick up the tracker signal." She handed me the tracker.

I examined my wrists, Nocturnal tending to them diligently, repairing them. The holes where the screws had been were slowly diminishing, my flesh and fur turning back to what it should have been. I guess this is going to be something similar to a symbiotic relationship… I looked to the tracker she handed me. "So… Where…?" I asked.

"Far away from here. And you probably shouldn't return here. They probably already know where you are." She shifted and started examining my other wounds.

I looked at Rouge and Shadow, who were looking over, having overheard Nocturnal. "We need to leave right now. Drop the tracker. If they already know, there is no need to bother trying to get them to follow its lead. They'll come here regardless." Shadow grabbed my arm and took the tracker, tossing it aside and pulled me upright and proceeded to take Rouge's arm. "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

A bright light consumed us, it was just like the one from before, from the machine. Moments later we had arrived somewhere completely different than the place we had just occupied. It was some sort of facility, similar to the one I was created in, but its purposed seemed much different.

"I don't have anything at that home that ties any of us to where we would go, so don't worry about that. They shouldn't find us here, not for a little while anyways. And if they do, there is protection here." Shadow pulled me along, Rouge following closely behind.

"I can't believe you're doing this Shadow. It's not like you." Rouge stated.

Shadow stayed silent, and I tried to observe more of my surroundings, trying to learn where this was, where I was going. Soon he barged in through an office door, an old man with grey hair and a brown eye and a green eye sat at his desk working. His eyes fell upon Shadow, not surprised at his barging in, but his eyes seemed to change into more curiosity and confusion when he saw me.

"This snow leopard needs to stay here. We need to talk." Shadow ushered out quickly, and more as a demand even though he seemed to be an underling.

"Clearly, we do need to talk. As for her, let Rouge take her and watch her." He sighed and sat back in his chair.

Rouge put an arm around me and started guiding me away, Shadow stayed put. Rouge was sure to close the door behind us as we headed off down the hallways. I looked at her, my fingers reaching to her side and grabbing onto her clothes like a child would. She examined my face, her eyes trying to figure me out.

"What's up?" Her eyes met my own.

"D-… Am… I… Are we… in… trouble…?" My fingers curled tighter into her clothing.

She remained for silent for a moment too long before responding, my heart began to beat more erratically. "No. Everything's fine. Alright? Sweetie?"

I slowly nodded, my hands shaking.

"How about I take you to the garden?" Rouge kept ushering me along.

"… Garden…?" I stared up at her.

"A garden is a place where plants grow and are taken care of by people. Those plants are often flowers, vegetables and fruits. I'll take you there so you can see for yourself." She led deeper into the building.

Windows were the wall up ahead, beams broke up the panes of glass into large rectangles. Just past the windows was an area of green illuminated by the sun's warm light. I stumbled forward as Rouge directed us to the doors which were entirely glass excepts for its edges and handles. She pushed open one of the doors and walked in, turning to encourage me onward. Carefully slipping in through the door I looked up. There was no ceiling, it was completely open to the sky and the elements; clouds drifted gently and changed shape.

"Pretty neat huh? Although they only really get a lot of sun when its noon, since its smack dab in the middle of the building." Her voice was soft.

I brought my head down to look at the garden; all kinds of produce were in square and rectangular patches. Between the patches, there were stone paths that led all around the garden and through it. Flowers were close to the windows while the food was more centralized.

"It's pretty." I forced myself to look at Rouge, my eyes still wishing to gaze at the field of vegetation.

"Do you want to stay here and look around for awhile?" In response, I nodded to answer her question.

The sky was turning dark, the air caught a chill in the wind. Rouge stretched and looked at me. "How about we get you tucked in for the night?"

I slowly nodded. I don't really want to leave here, but I am getting sleepy…

Rouge stood and lead us back to the door and down through the hallways. Soon we reached a hall with plenty of doors on either side. Once we were at the end of the hall she turned at the last door to her left and opened it up. I peeked inside; a bed and a dresser were all that filled the room.

"This is where you'll be staying." She urged me to go inside. "Now get some sleep alright? Shadow's room is just next to yours and mine is right across from yours. So if you need anything, just come get me. If I'm not there, take your chances with Shadow. Okay?" She smiled softly.

"Okay." I slowly sat down on the bed.

She closed the door gently. I heard another door in the hall open and close, she must be going to bed too. I slowly slipped under the blankets on the bed and curled up and closed my eyes. What will happen tomorrow? I wonder what happened with shadow and that old guy… Will those people find us here…?


End file.
